


Triple Drabble: Darwin

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2005-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Triple Drabble: Darwin

Somewhere along the line, it had all gone horribly wrong.

The eighteenth century had passed calmly enough, as had the nineteenth. Methos had stumbled upon Byron, fell in love, handed him to Shelley, and left. It was nothing he hadn't done a thousand times before. Children were better off with their peers.

It was Byron's words, Methos decided a hundred years later over a pint of beer. The man had charisma, yes, but he could paint with words and build castles in the air. It was a gift and Byron knew it. The man never even approached modesty.

It couldn't be Byron himself who captured Methos' attention, who made him stare and swallow. Byron was attractive and brilliant and beautiful, but the world was full of attractive, brilliant, and beautiful people. Some of them weren't even Immortals. A good portion of them, Methos was willing to wager, weren't even homicidal.

And there was something in Byron's face now that told Methos that Byron was hunting. Byron was looking for a kill, for a challenge. Methos recognized the look. He had seen it millennium after millennium mirrored in Kronos' eyes. In his own.

Maybe it had happened after the Watchers had taken Shelley's head, after they had forced Byron to take the quickening through sheer negligence. Maybe Byron went mad then. The man always did live too much inside his own poetry. He had the soul of a romantic and now he had no one to live for.

Maybe that had caused the lines Methos could see in Byron's brow. Maybe that had caused the self-destructive streak that had Macleod straining at the reins. Maybe Byron wanted to die.

None of it explained the ache in Methos' heart. Not kinship or sympathy, though that was there in spades.

It was _love._


End file.
